


Date with a cutie

by Suchafangirl23



Series: Adventures when dating [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Barista!Sousuke, Flirting, M/M, cheesy pick up lines, coffee shop AU, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke gets a date with the green eyed cutie. He's not nervous. No, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with a cutie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more cheesy pick up lines and more SouMako! Sorry for any mistakes!

To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the year. I was freaking out. In just forty five minutes, I was going to call the green eyed angel. I didn't have a clue on where I was going to take him on our "date". Where should you take an actual angel? I didn't know what he liked. Worse than that, I didn't know what he hated. What if I take him to an American themed restaurant and he hates American food? What if I order something that disgusts him to the point where he never wants to see me again? There were just so many things that could go wrong. I suppose I could just ask him where he'd like to go... No. That would make me look like I wasn't prepared for this at all. It would make it seem as if I didn't care. Can't risk him thinking I don't care. All I know about him is that he goes to college and that he drinks a dangerous amount of caffeine. Well, come to think of it...he sometimes orders the chocolate cheesecake... So, that must mean he likes sweets?   
I could take him to the sweets store just a few blocks away from the café. But, what if he thinks I'm just being lazy? In exasperation, I slam my head down on the table I'm currently sitting at. Why is planning a date so fucking hard? It's not like I'm proposing to him. That's it, I'm going to take him to the sweets store and then I'll show him some beautiful places in Tokyo. That's a awesome date idea. Right?   
Right. 

My shift was just ending when I fished out my phone from my pocket. Taking a calming breath, I dialed the number on the back of my hand. My heart rate spiked as the phone began to ring. Part of me wished that he wouldn't pick up. So, I wouldn't have to go on this date. He picked up on the eighth ring.

"Tachibana Makoto, speaking."

I took a breath. "Tachibana, you uh, probably don't remember me. But, we talked this morning and well, you said to ca-"

"Oh! You're the cute barista who leaves those pick-up lines. Of course I remember you."

I sighed in relief.  
"Oh, thank god. Well, I'm calling to see if you're free for our date. I would really like that kiss."  
His sharp intake of breath made me smile. 'Smooth, Yamazaki.'

"O-of course! I'll m-meet you at the café. Oh! But, I don't know your name..."

"Yamazaki Sousuke, at your service."

"O-oh, well I s-see you soon, Yamazaki-Kun."

He's so polite.

"Looking forward to seeing you again, Tachibana."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Man, that was never racking. But, his voice was so soft and sweet. I could still hear it in my head. Not even ten minutes later, I see the familiar mop of fluffy brown hair walk through the café door. He looked nervous. Shuffling from foot to foot and not looking up.  
I walked up to him. "Tachibana-Kun?" He jumped a bit and looked up at me with those eyes.   
"Oh, hello!" He smiled shyly at me and lowered his gaze away from mine.  
"Are you r-ready to go?" He asked, still not making eye contact with me. 

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag from the back real quick." I hurried off to retrieve my book bag. While I was in the back I sent up a little prayer to whatever deity was listening to my sorry ass. "Please, let this go well. Please."

Walking out, I couldn't help myself when yet another cheesy pick-up line came from my mouth. "Excuse me, are you lost?"   
He looked at me with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.  
"No...I don't think so, why?"   
I let a slow smirk come to my face before I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "because Heaven is a long way from here."  
I was rewarded with a blush that reached all the way up to his ears. He giggled and I wished I could've recorded it to replay that sound again and again. "Oh?" He asked, green eyes shining with mischief. "Well, I think you've dropped something, Yamazaki-Kun."

I smiled, "and what would that be, Tachibana?" He leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "my jaw."  
I was surprised. This guy knew his pick-up lines. If I wasn't going on a date with him, I would've felt threatened.  
The smirk that came to my face was uncontrollably put there.  
"Come on, Tachibana," I said. "The night is young and I hope you like sweets."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! Feel free to leave me a comment about what you think! Thanks for reading and stay lovely!


End file.
